unbelieverfandomcom-20200215-history
Esmer
Esmer is the son of the Haruchai Cail and the mere-wives. He is the grandson of the mad Elohim Kastenessen. Role in the Covenant Series Among the Ramen, Linden discovers that the Ranyhyn intend to aid her in her search for her son. And she meets Esmer, the tormented and powerful descendant of the lost Haruchai Cail and the corrupted Elohim Kastenessen. From Esmer, Linden learns the nature of the caesures. She is told that the ur-vilesintend to protect her from betrayal by Esmer. And she finds that Anele knows where the Staff of Law was lost thousands of years ago. Because she has no power except Covenant’s ring, which she is only able to use with great difficulty—because she has no idea where Lord Foul has taken Jeremiah—and because she fears that she will not be able to travel the Land against the opposition of the Masters—Linden decides to risk entering a caesure. She hopes that it will take her into the past, to the time when her Staff of Law was lost, and that Anele will then be able to guide her to the Staff. Profoundly shaken, Linden retreats alone to the plateau above Lord’s Keep to await Covenant’s summons. There she calls for Esmer, hoping that he will hear her—and that he will answer her questions. When he manifests himself, however, he surprises her by bringing more creatures out of the Land’s distant past: a band of ur-viles and a smaller number of Waynhim who have joined together to serve Linden. Cryptically Esmer informs her that the creatures have prepared “manacles.” And he reveals that the Demondim besieging Revelstone are now working in concert with Kastenessen. But he avoids Linden’sother questions. Instead, for no apparent reason, he tells her that she “must be the first to drink of the EarthBlood.” When Esmer vanishes, Covenant’s summons comes.Along the way, she and her companions come upon a Woodhelven, a tree-village, which has been destroyed by a caesure: a caesure controlled by Esmer as a weapon against the Harrow. From them, she learns that the Harrow knows whereJeremiah has been hidden—and that Esmer intends to prevent the Insequent from revealing his secret. At the same time, Roger Covenant attacks with an army of Cavewights. Like Esmer, Roger desires the Harrow’s death. At last Esmer arrives, with the Ur-viles and Waynhim, and prevents Roger from fleeing with Jeremiah. Covenant is able to capture the croyel using the Krill, and Esmer takes Roger and transports him away from the fight; he shortly returns with a group of Waynhim and ur-viles, who assist the party to escape. Covenant first tries to reason with She Who Must Not be Named, then tries to convince Esmer to reveal her true name which would release her. When Esmer refuses, Covenant asks Anele to use Liand's orcrest stone to summon the spirits of his parents, Sunder and Hollian. They leave, however, and summon High Lord Elena's spirit as bait for She Who Must Not Be Named. This ploy succeeds at delaying She Who Must Not Be Named from attacking the group. As Elena is being consumed, Covenant convinces Esmer to leave them, which allows the Ardent to transport the company away. During the battle, Esmer arrives in yet another attempt to betray Linden for Kastenessen, but is pursued by the ur-Viles, who at last reveal the purpose of the manacles they forged: they capture Esmer with them, restraining his power and freeing the wild magic to act. As for Esmer, the tormented half-Haruchai begs Linden for the release of death, but she cannot bring herself to do it, though the required weapon, Loric's Krill, is at hand. Stave sees this and kills Esmer as an act of mercy - upon both Esmer and Linden, so that she would not have to. Finally, through the offices of the Giants, whose gift of tongues is restored upon Esmer's death.